sothern town
by noroxia
Summary: silent hill, harry mason, sothern town, piramid head, monsters, montruos, aliens, noroxia


un fic basado en silent hill, disculpen mis fallas ortográficas y espero les guste por sierto hice cuatro para que si es que le gusta sigan la saga jejeje

3 de mayo

Querido diario, Como todos los días he salido a trabajar a la plaza, limpiarla y cuidarla de que nadie haga daño, mi agotador trabajo me a llevado a cansarme mas de lo acostumbrado, además ya a mi edad ya no estoy para esos trotes que antes solía darme, he solicitado al alcalde que por favor me envié alguien que me ayude, pero ya casi no queda gente joven en el pueblo solo gente de edad avanzada ¿Por qué? Ni yo me lo explico, pero puedo sospechar de las muertes extrañas que han ocurrido últimamente, eso ha ocasionado que la gente mas joven se valla de aquí, yo me he quedado ya nadie esta, salgo a la plaza a trabajar y ya casi nadie transita por allí, me siento solo al ver cada hora que pasa tristemente sin nada que hacer, por eso es que compré esta libreta que la adapte como un especie de diario de vida porque no tengo nada más que escribir mis vivencias como si a alguien le importase, ya la plaza ni se ensucia por la casi nula visita que tiene.

4 de mayo

Querido diario, el alcalde me ya no esta en la alcaldía, me dice la gente que tiene reuniones con una orden de origen místico y por eso es que no estaba trabajando, sospecho que algo raro esta apunto de suceder, algo maligno va a suceder en el pueblo, en los últimos tres días los insectos han aflorado mas de lo debido, la gente esta desapareciendo por razones que la policía no se explica, en las calles ya casi nadie sale a mas de lo debido, además en las noches reiterativos sonidos misteriosos, y según me han dicho en los bosques hay animales salvajes que han matado personas, todo esto esta muy extraño será mejor que trate de averiguar que ocurre.

5 de mayo

Querido diario, he salido a trabajar y tuve poco trabajo, aproveché de preguntar a las autoridades que ocurre con el pueblo, me han dicho que solo es un cambio debido a la naturaleza, aparte de eso nada me han dicho, pregunté además a la policía acerca de las extrañas muertes que aunque son pocas son muy extrañas, me han dicho que se debe a los animales en el bosque y a un "psicópata" misterioso que nadie ha podido ver, nada mas me revelaron, y acerca del culto secreto que esta en el pueblo solo me han dicho que son un montón de gente rara y locos fanáticos que nada tienen que ver con lo que esta ocurriendo, pero les dije que también el alcalde estaba en esas reuniones, el comisario se enfadó y me mando a que me sacaran y me gritó –¡a usted nada le incumbe!- y me sacaron de un vuelo, me quedé intrigado pero sentía que algo raro iva a ocurrir, además los animales del pueblo están inmigrando rápidamente de acá y los insectos siguen saliendo en forma masiva, todos estos últimos tres días el cielo se ha nublado con nubes muy pero muy negras raro por que casi siempre éste pueblo ha sido templado, los pescadores del lago han dicho que ya no hay peces que no sale casi nada, y en las noches hay un silencio tétrico apenas se escuchan vehículos pasar y gente para que decir, antes esto estaba lleno siempre con gente día y noche esto es un pueblo turístico pero ahora nada, es como si "algo" estuviese espantando a la gente y turistas, tiemblo al pensar que éste es el fin del pueblo que me vio crecer.

Querido diario, ya es de noche y estoy escribiéndote los que siento esta noche llena de terror, es un silencio que aterra hasta el mas valiente, en apenas cinco horas han muerto tres personas más, solo aparecieron muertas en sus casas, y otras ocho personas también desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, además veo que cada noche hay muchas personas reunidas cantando y haciendo actos extraños, y un gran incendio ocurrió los bomberos no se demoraron en llegar a apagar el fuego, estoy asustado, traté de verme con mis amigos y supe que ya se habían ido, estoy solo, yo también quiero escapar de aquí, me asusta y me angustia éste lugar, me iré a dormir mañana veremos que ocurre.

6 de mayo

Querido diario, esta mañana la gente salio de su casa como abejas defendiendo el panal, como perros aterrorizados, como animales escapando de un cazador, salían en masas escapando de quien sabe que, un gran barbullo se podía escuchar en todas direcciones, los vehículos abandonaban el pueblo, miraba esto con gran temor, sabia que si esto seguía así en un par de horas nadie quedaría, le pregunté a un periodista del diario local que ocurría me dijo que en la mañana sesenta y seis personas amanecieron muertas de causas que todos desconocen, además me explicó que en la noche del incendio varios bomberos se quemaron vivos sin que el fuego siquiera los tocara , y que otros se asfixiaron y el ultimo que quedó vivo se volvió loco después de apagar la ultima llama, me dijo que el bombero se lo llevaron a un psiquiátrico de otra ciudad porque él aseguraba que había visto una bestia horrible que quemó a sus compañeros, que rayos ocurre me preguntaba, y luego me dijo que me fuera que hiciera lo que el resto estaba haciendo, mientras la gente se arrancaba una intensa niebla cubrió al pueblo, la visibilidad era imposible, la gente se asustó mas y se empujaba con mas desesperación para salir de aquí, una persona gritaba que era el fin del mundo, que los dioses se habían enojado y por eso castigó con mano severa, lo raro es que el alcalde no estaba entre esa multitud, y así paso la mañana mas de terror en masa que había presenciado en mi vida, la tarde llego y cada vez menos gente quedaba, hasta que la última persona se fue a eso de las cinco de la tarde, me quede solo y sin nadie, me sentía mal por esa situación, me dije me iré mañana, la tarde fue tranquila y silenciosa, la niebla terrible lo inundaba todo, el frío congelaba todo -es como un hielo invernal en pleno verano- me dije en forma silenciosa, sin nada que hacer preparé mis cosas para irme, mis pocas cosas que guardé no me ocuparon mucho tiempo así que el resto solo estuve descansando esperando al otro día, en medio del silencio ruidos despertaron mi atención pasos ligeros como de perros y animales sonaban en medio de la niebla, no podía ver absolutamente nada, pero los ruidos se venían acercando cada vez mas y mas me encerré en mi cuartucho y esperé a que se fueran como dos horas estuvieron merodeando alrededor, salí y miré haber si estaban allí y se habían ido, ya estaba cayendo la noche y me fui a buscar comida en un mercado que estaba cerca de donde vivía, me impresiono no ver a nadie los almacenes parecían que habían sido abandonados desde hace muchos años cuando en realidad solo fueron abandonados esta mañana, saque lo poco y nada que quedaba en el almacén y me lo llevé en un pequeño bolso que traía conmigo, solo cargue lo necesario solo para comer esa noche ya que al otro día me esperaba un camión que me llevaría hasta el próximo pueblo cercano un trabajo me conseguiría, mientras caminaba en medio de esa soledad la luz se fue dejándome con muy poca visibilidad apuré mis pasos casi corriendo hasta llegar a mi cuartito en el cual me encerré y prendí un par de velas.

Querido diario ya es de noche y en la ultima hora muchos ruidos y visiones me han vuelto loco incluso hasta hora mismo me están molestando veo sombras afuera y temo salir de aquí o al menos hasta mañana.

Diario no me quedan fuerzas solo escribo ésta última línea para que si alguien lee esto sepa que este es un lugar peligroso y lleno de seres malignos uno de ellos acaba de arrancarme el brazo izquierdo y destrozo mi cuarto en plena oscuridad, estoy sangrando mucho, es más creo que allí viene por mí, la visión se me nubla espero no morir en vano adiós Southern Tow…


End file.
